Kartenhäuser
by strumpfhase
Summary: Eine Fremde ist für drei Monate zu Gast im Palast des Menschenkönigs. Alte Leidenschaften kommen ans Licht, neue Intrigen werden gesponnen, Hass wird entfacht und Zwitracht gesäht. Viele bekannte Figuren - Erbitte Feedback :)


  
  
**A/N : **Es ist einmal wieder für mich an der Zeit, ein neues Projekt zu starten. Und da ich *sehr* gerne ungewöhnliche Schreibmethoden anwende, habe ich diese Idee schnell ins Herz geschlossen und ich hoffe ihr könnt Euch ebenfalls mit ihr anfreunden.   
  
  
**Summary : ** Eine Fremde ist für drei Monate zu Gast im Palast des Menschenkönigs. Alte Leidenschaften kommen ans Licht, neue Intrigen werden gesponnen, Hass wird entfacht und Zwitracht gesäht. Viele bekannte Figuren - Erbitte Feedback :)   
  
  
**Disclaimer : **Mir gehört selbstverständlich nichts außer Roxanne und Herdir. "Herr der Ringe" ist selbstverständlich Tolkiens geistiges Eigentum und der Liedtext am Ende dieses Kapitels gehört zum Soundtrack von "Moulin Rouge".   
  
  
**Hinweis : ** Der Titel und der Inhalt hat rein gar nichts mit dem gleichnamigen Film "Das Kartenhaus" gemein!   
  
  
**Warnung : ** Es ist anfangs vielleicht ein bisschen gewöhnungsbedürftig zu lesen, da ich im Präsens geschrieben habe - Aber das passt irgendwie besser :) Außerdem wäre es nach Tolkiens heiligen Angaben wohl nie zu solch einer Situation (bzw. Situationen) und einem Zusammentreffen gekommen... wie gesagt : Ich mache was ich will *dreckig grins*   
  
  
**Altersbeschränkung :** Vorläufig auf PG-13 gesetzt, aber da wir evtl. auch einmal in die Abgründe einer Person stürzen werden, leidenschaftlichen Sex miterleben und Mord lesen können... werde ich es wohl später noch ein bisschen hochschrauben müssen - Ihr seid gewarnt!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Kartenhäuser**   
  
_Roxanne_   
  
  
  
Der Winter bricht an und mit ihm kommt Roxanne. Getragen vom Südwind schreitet sie durch Gondors Hauptstadt, verhüllt in einem weiten, langen Mantel.   
  
Ihr Weg war beschwerlich und sie ist froh ihr Ziel endlich erreicht zu haben.   
  
Müde und ausgelaugt klopft sie an der hölzernen Tür, abwartend blickt sie das letzte Mal um sich - Sieht wie vergilbte alte Blätter aufgepeitscht werden, wie vereinzelte Bäume unter den Wogen der Jahreszeit knarren und ein verlumpter Mensch über die Straßen schlurft.   
  
Roxanne wird geöffnet, schnell huscht sie in die wohlige Wärme, massiert sich die Schläfen als könnte sie dadurch ihre Aufregung bezwingen. Denn diese ist ihr den Rücken hochgegrochen - ganz langsam, unvermeidlich - umso näher sie dem Palast des Königs kam. Ja, er ist es, zu dem sie hineilte.   
  
Sie muss dem Menschenkönigs eine Botschaft überbringen... ihre Gedanken beginnen abzuschweifen.   
Schnell wird sie wieder aus ihren Träumen und Erinnerungen zurück geholt, ein königlicher Dienser eilt ihr mit einer hell brennenden Kerze voraus, sie muss ihm rasch folgen.   
  
  
Die Empfangshalle wirkt unendlich groß, da der goldene Schimmer des mitgeführten Lichts nicht in all ihre Winkel leuchten kann. Roxanne fröstelt es, sie presst ihren schützenden Mantel enger an sich und geht weiter.   
  
Endlich! Der Mann stoppt und klopft ebenfalls an einer Tür, doch diese glänzt in der Dunkelheit unnatürlich weiß... Die privaten Gemächer des Menschenkönigs und seiner elbischen Frau?   
Nein, der Diener und die Fremde vernehmen Geräusche die aus dem verschlossenen Raum zu ihnen schallen. Ein Gelage, ein Mahl. Heitere Stimmen, Gelächter... Roxanns Körper spannt sich an.   
  
  
Leise wird aufgemacht und helles Licht schlägt ihnen entgegen. Geblendet sieht sie sich um und da sitzen sie : Menschen, Elben, Zwerge und Kinder. Vereint, beisammen und fröhlich. Der Diener sagt etwas, sie kann es nicht hören, zu gebannt ist sie von den versammelten Unbekannten. Ist der König dabei? Wer sind diese Leute, dass man sie zu ihnen führt?   
  
"...Roxanne. Sie kommt aus dem Süden und möchte mit dem König sprechen, sie hat Wichtiges mitzuteilen."   
  
Die Anwesenden nicken und der Mann geht wieder. Roxanne steht da und spürt jeden einzelnen, forschenden, wachsamen Blick. Jemand steht auf, ein Elb.   
  
"Willkommen Roxanne! Mein Name ist Elrond, ich bin der Herr von Imladris, von den Menschen Bruchtal genannt. Legt Euren Mantel dort drüben ab und setzt Euch zu uns! Der König wird bald erscheinen."   
  
Elrond lächelt ihr zu und unsicher zieht sie ihren geliebten Mantel aus. Noch immer wird sie beobachtet, doch die rege Unterhaltung geht weiter, sie ist froh darüber, nicht als allzu störend empfunden zu werden.   
  
Langsam setzt sich Roxanne, sie lauscht einer Diskussion. Geht es um das Leben im Düsterwald oder hier in Gondor? Sie kann nicht folgen, zu schnell werden die Themen gewechselt, zu vertraut die Gespräche und ihr fehlt das nötige Hintergrundwissen. Es scheint eine verschworene Runde zu sein... Sie passt nicht dazu, sie fühlt sich abermals fehl am Platz.   
  
Die Tür öffnet sich, die am Tischsitzenden erheben sich respektvoll. Roxanne beeilt sich es ihnen gleich zu tun - Und da steht er, groß, herrlich, auf der Höhe seiner Macht. Ein Mensch, zum Regieren geboren. An seiner Seite seine Gemahlin.   
  
Es werden Hände gereicht, es wird gegrüßt. Aragorn spricht taktvoll mit jedem Einzelnen am Tisch, er gelangt zu Roxanne. Sie sieht ihn ehrfurchtsvoll an, er lächelt und reicht ihr ebenfalls seine Hand.   
"Mein Name ist Roxanne, ich komme aus dem fernen Süden. Ich bringe Kunde von Bruder Herdir, er wird im ersten Monat des herannahenden Frühlings zu Euch kommen um über die Zukunft zu sprechen. Er bittet Euch, mich bis dahin willkommen zu heißen und mir ein Zimmer für die Zeit des Wartens zu geben. Meine Ansprüche sind nicht hoch... ich werde Ihnen und Ihrer zauberhaften Gemahling gewiss keine Sorgen bereiten!"   
  
Der König scheint erfreut, er lacht sie an und meint :   
  
"Herdir? Wie wunderbar... wie viele Jahre sind über unseren Abschied vergangen?! Ihr werdet Speis' und Trank' bekommen, jeden Tag und Ihr dürft mit am Tisch meiner verehrten Freunde sitzen :   
  
Der Reihe nach :   
Dies hier ist der König des Düsterwalds - Thranduil und sein Sohn Legolas,   
die blonde Frau neben ihnen ist Éowyn mit ihrem Gemahl Faramir,   
dort, am Fuß des Tisches sitzt Gimli Gloinson, der einzige Zwerg in dieser Runde - " Aragorn lacht und mit ihm ein paar vereinzelte Elben.   
  
Aragorn fährt bereits mit seiner Vorstellungsrunde fort :   
  
"Der alte Herr der sich nicht von seinen Stock trennen mag ist Gandalf... sicher hast Du schon von ihm gehört!" Roxanne muss sich langsam eingestehen, dass sie sich in einer berühmte Runde befindet.   
  
Weitere Gäste sind Galadriel mit ihrem Ehemann Celeborn und Hauptmann Haldir, Elrond mit seinen Söhnen Elladan und Elrohir, Éomer, und natürlich sind die Kinder Hobbits : Merry und Pippin, Sam und Frodo. Teile der alten und bekannten Ringgemeinschaft also, und die Herrin des Waldes... Roxanne ist es schier unendlich peinlich, nicht gewusst zu haben, welche Persönlichkeiten sie vor sich hat!   
Sie versucht verzweifelt sich zu konzentrieren um die Namen und dazugehörigen Gesichter abzuspeichern. Schließlich deutet es sich an, dass sie mit diesen Leuten drei Monate verbringen muss.   
  
Es entsteht eine Pause die damit endet dass sich alle wieder auf ihren Plätzen niederlassen, auch Roxanne tut dies. Schnell werden vereinzelte Gespräche erneut aufgenommen. Das Summen schwillt an, schläfert die stumme Zuhörerin ein... Sie wird müde, träge, sehnt sich nach erlösenden Schlaf.   
  
Plötzlich berührt jemand ihren Arm, sie schreckt auf und sieht sich um. Arwen, die schöne, elbische Arwen steht hinter ihr und mustert sie aufmerksam. "Sie sollten sich zur Ruhe legen, sie scheinen eine anstrengende Reise hinter sich zu haben. Ich führe Sie zu ihren Gemächern."   
  
Langsam erhebt sich Roxanne und verlässt mit der Elbe den Saal. Als sie ihn immer weiter hinter sich lassen, werden die Stimmen immer leiser bis sie schließlich ganz verstummen. Arwen hält wie der Diener schon vor ihr, eine Kerze ausgestreckt vor sich. Sie erzählt etwas... anscheinend über den Palast, Roxanne nimmt nur noch Fetzen ihrer Erzählung auf.   
  
"Fehlendes Licht... sparsam... Gemeinschaft... er liebt das... drei Monate..."   
  
Sie halten an und betreten einen kleinen Raum. Arwen stellt die Kerze auf einen kleinen Nachttisch ab und zündet weitere Beleuchter an... ein warmes Licht legt sich über den Raum und Roxanne spürt wieder die übermahnende Müdigkeit.   
Sie nickt Arwen zu und diese geht aus dem Gemach.   
  
  
Die Nacht ist klar und die Umgebung in Dunkelheit gehüllt. Die Stürme sind abgeflaut und Roxanne räkelt sich im Mondlicht, dass durch ein Fenster auf ihr Bett geworfen wird. Vielleicht wird es hier im Palast doch noch ganz schön... Vielleicht...   
Sie hört wieder das Knistern des Feuers am Tisch der Gefährten... das Murmeln...   
  
  
  
Schlaf.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Roxanne, you don´t have to put on that red light   
Walk the streets for money   
You don´t care if it´s wrong or if it is right   
  
Roxanne, you don´t have to wear that dress tonight   
Roxanne, you don´t have to sell your body to the night   
  
His eyes upon your face   
His hand upon your hand   
His lips caress your skin   
It´s more than I can stand   
  
Roxanne || Why does my heart cry   
Roxanne || Feelings I can´t fight   
You´re free to leave me,   
But just don´t deceive me   
And please, believe me when I say I love you   
  
Roxanne, you don´t have to put on that dress || Why does my heart cry   
Roxanne, you don´t have to put on that dress tonight || Feelings I can´t fight   
Roxanne, you don´t have to put on that red light   
Roxanne, you don´t have to put on that dress tonight   
Roxanne! _   
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
